L'après guerre Alvarez
by Astharothe
Summary: La guerre est finie. Les morts ont étés dénombrés et les deuils faits. La vie reprend doucement son cours, mais qu'en est-il des membres de la plus grande guilde de Fiore? Quels mages sont glorieusement tombés au combat? Et comment les survivants vivent-ils leur absence?


Hey, salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur Fairy Tail.

Pour ceux qui ne suivent le manga que via les épisodes, passez votre chemin, cet fiction se passe dans le dernier arc (oui, oui, celui qui va marquer la fin du manga :'( ) donc si vous ne le suivez pas: 1: vous ne comprendriez pas, 2: je risquerais de vous dévoiler la fin.

Pour les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et s'il vous plait me détestez pas trop même si c'est super triste.

* * *

Les pertes avaient été innombrables, dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Les guildes avaient compté leurs morts pendant des jours en raison des destructions et de l'état plus que lamentable de certains corps. Les deuils avaient ensuite duré plusieurs mois, le pays entier avait organisé un jour de commémoration en l'honneur de tous ceux tombés au combat pour la protection du pays.

Outre son maître, Fairy Tail avait perdu de nombreux grands mages. Macao, Wakaba, Elfman, Gerald, Fried, Droy, Gildartz, Lily, Jubia, Lucy et Natsu, autant de grands mages dont la disparition avait décimé la joie de vivre de la plus grande guilde de Fiore.

* * *

Happy vivait à présent avec Wendy et Charuru, qui faisaient tout leur possible pour que l'exceed se sente au mieux avec elles, Charuru ayant même accepté les offrandes passée de son ami. Cependant la joie et le sourire du bleu avaient disparus derrière les larmes et le désespoir. Le pire était quand ils passaient devant l'appartement de la constellationniste, aussitôt le chat se précipitait à la fenêtre espérant y voir la blonde qui lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais à chaque fois il n'y trouvait qu'une pièce dénué de vie. Rien n'avait bougé depuis le matin du commencement de la guerre, il le savait parfaitement puisque lui et Natsu y avait dormi. Il redescendait toujours retenant les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans l'appartement de la jeune femme et plonge la tête sous l'oreiller qui lui servait de lit. Lucy lui manquait, il l'avait toujours taquinée pour tout et rien, et malgré le nombre de fois ou elle lui avait couru après pour le faire taire plus ou moins violemment, il l'avait aimée comme une mère. Le rose lui manquait aussi affreusement, après tout il était sa seule famille, son père, son frère et son meilleur ami à la fois, il l'avait élevé et vivait avec lui depuis tellement de temps qu'il ne savait pas faire sans, il n'avait jamais appris...Les deux mages ne sachant plus quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire, elles se contentaient d'être présente pour lui du mieux qu'elle le pouvaient.

* * *

Roméo, en plus d'avoir perdu celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère, avait du faire face au décès de son père, seul membre de sa famille encore vivant, sans même hésiter, Biska et Alzak lui avaient dit de venir vivre avec eux, ne souhaitant pas le laisser seul dans sa perte. Même s'il passait son temps à lui dire des horreur, le mage aimait son père par dessus tout, il s'inquiétait lorsque celui-ci partait en mission et s'était même senti fier de lui lorsque, malgré lui, il était devenu maître de Fairy Tail. En aucun cas il n'aurait imaginé le perde aussi tôt, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le rendre vraiment fier, pas eu le temps de lui présenter sa future femme, ni de lui présenter ses petits enfants. Il n'avait pas non plus eu la possibilité de lui dire combien il l'aimait et il tenait à lui. Comme lorsque l'île Tenrou avait disparu, le jeune homme avait perdu son sourire, celui-ci n'apparaissait à présent plus que lorsqu'il s'occupait d'Asuka ou de la nouvelle génération de la guilde, et lorsqu'il le voyaient, les parents adoptifs du jeune homme se sentaient à la fois triste et heureux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à leurs défunts amis.

* * *

Evergreen, elle, avait perdu un frère, mais aussi son amant, père de son garçon. Si comme tous, la dépression l'avait envahie pendant plusieurs mois, elle avait cru mourir lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle s'était relevé, pour lui, pour le bébé à qui elle allait donner naissance mais surtout pour eux, eux qui étaient morts trop tôt et qui n'auraient jamais la possibilité de fonder une famille. Elle fut la toute première à donner naissance à la nouvelle génération de mage de Fairy Tail. Lorsqu'elle accoucha, toute la guilde retrouva le sourire en voyant ce petit être aux cheveux marrons et blancs, portrait craché de sa mère et de son père disparu au combat. En mémoire de son ami parti bien trop tôt à son goût, elle avait nommé son fils Justin, cette attention avait fait sourire le violet, seul famille qui restait à présent à la brune et qui avait été à ses côtés pour la soutenir et l'aider tout au long de son aventure de femme enceinte.

* * *

Kanna avait tout d'abord vu mourir celui qui l'avait vu grandir et l'avait accompagné dans de très nombreuses beuveries, même la fumée de sa pipe faisait partie intégrante des souvenirs qu'elle associait à Wakaba, quand elle y repensait, il avait toujours sut être là pour elle, comme un père le ferait pour sa fille. Macao aussi lui manquait, après tout ils était un duo plus que célèbre à la guilde. Mais cette perte n'était pas la pire pour la jeune femme qui comme le plus jeune mage, avait perdu son père. Gildartz était mort, on ne sait trop comment, ni où, son corps avait été retrouvé au milieu des décombres d'un bâtiment. Pourtant, même si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment apprendre à le connaître, il lui manquait, après tout, malgré tous ces défaut il s'agissait de son père et elle l'aimait bien plus que sa propre vie, aussi elle s'était promis de devenir une puissante mage dont il aurait été plus que fier.

* * *

Mirajane et Lisanna avaient perdu leur frère, cette mort avait plongée Mira dans un désespoir plus grand encore que celui dans lequel l'avait plongé la disparition de la plus jeune quelques années auparavent. Il fallait des trésors d'imagination à Luxus pour réussir à arracher un sourire à la femme qu'il aimait. Lisanna quand à elle avait fait en sorte de rester forte pour sa sœur mais très vite cela avait faillit tourner au drame quand la plus jeune des Strauss n'avait plus supporté tant de poids sur ses épaules frêles. C'est à ce moment là que Bixlow avait fait irruption dans sa vie, il l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, à dire vrai ils s'étaient entraidés, chacun ayant perdu une partie de lui même. Ils avaient été les premiers à se remettre de la tuerie engendrée par la guerre contre Zeref, ils avaient alors pris en charge la guilde, la maintenant dans le meilleur état possible pour le retour des autres. Ils s'occupaient de ceux toujours au fond du gouffre, leur apportant soutient économique et psychologique afin de retrouver un jour la guilde qu'ils avaient connu à leurs arrivées respectives. C'est sans surprise que Lisanna donna naissance quelques mois plus tard à une magnifique petite fille qu'avec l'accord de son homme elle nomma Elfie en l'honneur de son frère. Cette deuxième naissance avait rendu le sourire à Mirajane heureuse des deux enfants qui devenaient à présent sa famille et c'est avec la plus grande des surprises que deux mois après sa petite sœur elle donna naissance à un petit garçon blond que Luxus et elle nommèrent Yuri en l'honneur du père de leur défunt maître.

* * *

Levy fut celle qui pleura le plus touchées par la mort de personnes bien trop proches à son cœur. Tout d'abord son ami d'enfance, celui qui avait si longtemps essuyé ses larmes, qui l'avait fait rire aux éclats, celui avec qui elle avait fait tant de mission. Son Droy qu'elle et Jett avaient enterré au pied d'un arbre du parc du bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient grandis. Leur ami faisait partis de ceux dont le corps avait été tellement mutilé qu'il avait fallut des jours avant de réussir à l'identifier, pour la santé des deux mages et pour plus de respect, celui-ci avait été incinéré et c'est ainsi que, à l'image de sa magie des plantes, ils avaient mêlés ses cendres à la terre. La bleue avait ensuite pleuré sa meilleure amie, la constellationniste, morte aux côtés de Natsu, épuisée à court de magie. Personne n'avait su dire si elle avait sacrifié sa magie pour permettre au rose de leur sauver la vie ou si elle était morte d'épuisement en combattant ce monstre qu'était le mage noir. Afin qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains, la mage des mots était allée récupérer le livre que la blonde était en train d'écrire et l'avait dévoré avant de le jeter au feu sous le regard surpris du mage d'acier avec qui elle partageait sa vie. La dernière perte qui l'avait secouée avait aussi touché son amant, en effet, Lily, exceed et ami des deux mages était mort en protégeant le couple d'un sort. Il avait été le premier au courant pour leur relation qui avait démarré lorsqu'ils étaient au conseil de la magie et avait salué d'un bon œil cette révélation qu'il attendait depuis des mois. Ils avaient ensuite vécus tout trois ensemble à la reconstruction de la guilde, mêlant amitié et amour dans un quotidien toujours rempli de surprise.

* * *

Gajeel lui aussi avait été touché par la mort et même s'il n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, il avait pleuré Jubia, qu'il considérait comme une sœur depuis son entrée à Phantom Lord. Ils étaient les deux seuls enfants et sans jamais vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il l'avait protégé du maître sans pitié et l'avait aidé à devenir l'un des quatre éléments. C'est ensuite elle qui l'avait aidé, en demandant son admission à Fairy Tail, elle avait insisté auprès du maître pour que son ami d'enfance ait aussi la chance de connaître la lueur du soleil. Il ne lui avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant, grâce à elle il avait compris ce que c'était que d'avoir une famille sur qui compter, mais aussi qu'il faut parfois protéger au péril de sa propre vie, mais par dessus tout, il avait pu rencontrer Levy, celle dont il était tombé amoureux et avec qui il vivait. Il avait aussi pleuré son premier ami et exceed, il avait tant de souvenirs avec lui, des combats, des entraînements, mais aussi des rires, des joies, des disputes… Depuis qu'il vivait avec lui, il s'était surpris à aimer trouver quelqu'un qui l'attendait le soir quand il rentrait. Cependant avec l'arrivée de Levy, leur quotidien de mâles s'était retrouvé bouleversé, devenant plus joyeux, plus rayonnant, mais aussi plus drôle. La bleue trouvant toujours un moyen de rendre n'importe quelle activité ludique. À présent qu'il était mort, Gajeel se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir de leur quotidien de mages, mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée d'une petite fille, dernière de la nouvelle génération. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit et ses grands yeux curieux avait rappelé leur ami disparu aux deux amants, aussi ils avaient décidés de l'appeler Lily.

* * *

En plus de voir mourir deux de ses meilleurs amis, Grey avait assisté impuissant au décès de celle qu'il aimait sans avoir eut le temps de le lui avouer. Bien sûr il l'avait longtemps repoussée et il avait fallut qu'il se retrouve au portes de la mort pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il regrettait à présent les marques d'attentions poussée de la mage d'eau, ses surnoms ridicules, tout d'elle lui manquait. Mais ce n'était pas la seule, Natsu, la tête d'ampoule, l'allumette, son meilleur ami n'était plus, il devrait faire sans les bagarres, sans les surnoms à la noix, mais aussi sans joies, sans rires, sans bêtises. Il regrettait leurs bagarres sans raison, leurs missions plus dures les unes que les autres, mais surtout son sourire, sa vision toujours positive des choses lui manquait. ''Mourir pour en finir ? C'est ça ? Tu t'enfuiras pas comme ça lâche !'' Cette phrase qu'il lui avait lancé à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu utiliser son iced shell il voudrait la lui hurler, c'est lui qui était mort pour protéger la guilde du démon qu'il était censé être alors qu'il aurait du vivre pour leur prouver qu'il ne l'était pas. Au final il avait préféré la lâcheté, pour ça Grey lui en voulait. Et puis il y avait Lucy, sa confidente, sa plus précieuse amie, elle l'avait aidé à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour la bleue et avait été présente lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de parler de son passé torturé, sa présence si douce et si forte lui manquait.

* * *

Evergreen n'avait pas été la seule à perdre l'amour de sa vie, Erza, l'une des plus forte mage de Fairy Tail avait du dire adieu à Gerald, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, malgré la douleur de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, malgré qu'il l'ait repoussée plus d'une fois. Et elle savait, oui, elle savait parfaitement que lui aussi l'avait toujours aimée et pour ça elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait d'être mort sans avoir accepté ou reconnu qu'ils avaient le droit de s'aimer, que ses crimes n'étaient pas sa faute, que tout venait du mage noir. Mais jamais il n'avait voulu, il se pensait trop sombre trop torturé pour elle qui rayonnait. Ajouté à ça la disparition de deux de ses amis les plus proches, la rousse était tombée dans une profonde dépression. Natsu était un véritable rayon de soleil pour elle, il l'avait sauvé de la tour du paradis, il l'avait protégé à maintes reprises, ils avaient combattus ensemble pour protéger la guilde, leur guilde. Et Lucy, son amie qui partageait ses secrets, ses peurs, ses peines, celle qui avait combattu son père pour rester à Fairy Tail, celle qui avait tout donné lors des grands jeux magiques pour l'honneur de sa guilde, celle qui avait recherché chaque membre pendant la dissolution afin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien et pour pouvoir, le moment venu reformer la grande et belle Fairy Tail. Si Natsu avait été un rayon de soleil, Lucy était l'étoile qui brillait toujours dans le ciel pour veiller sur eux.

* * *

Lorsque les corps des deux mages avaient été retrouvés, les clefs de la blonde se trouvaient toujours à sa ceinture, et même des mois après, elles étaient toujours accrochées derrière le comptoir, aucun des esprits de la mage ne trouvait le courage de partir, après tout ils étaient en un sens des membres de Fairy Tail eux aussi. Ils avaient tous été présent lors de l'enterrement de la jeune femme, même Aquarius dont la clef était pourtant perdu quelque part dans Fiore. Lorsqu'enfin le roi des esprits leur avait imposé de prendre un nouveau maître, Lisanna avait demandé à Yukino de venir. Si elle avait longtemps refusé les esprits de son amie, une longue discussion avec Loki lui avait finalement fait accepter les dix clef d'or et les quelques d'argent qui avaient appartenu à la blonde. Celui-ci passait de temps en temps voir les membres de son ancienne guilde, après tout il en avait été membres de très nombreuses années et la douleur de la perte de sa maîtresse laissait un vide profond dans son cœur que ni sa nouvelle propriétaire, ni ses amis ne parvenaient à combler.

* * *

Chaque mage avait eut une tombe représentant ce qu'il était, celle de Natsu était la sculpture d'un dragon dressé sur ses pattes arrières, celle de Droy avait donné naissance à un arbre qui avec l'amour et les soins de ses deux amis, grandissait un peu plus chaque jour, celle de Fried était couverte d'écrit et entourée de runes de protection ne permettant qu'à ses proches de l'approcher, celle d'Elfman était plus simple, une photo de lui et ses sœurs avait été intégrée dans le marbre de la sépulture, la pierre de Gildartz était à la hauteur de son pouvoir, faites de cubes qui s'éloignaient sur les bords comme lorsqu'il détruisait quelque chose. La tombe de Jubia se trouvait au bord de la mer, et était totalement recouverte lorsque la marrée était haute, Macao et Wakaba partageaient une pierre, comme ils partageaient leur amitié, une flamme éternelle y était lovée développant une fumée douce à l'odeur de tabac. Tout comme il l'avait été pendant des années, la tombe de Gerald était cachée au cœur de la forêt, celle de Lily se trouvait sur la plus haute colline de Magnolia, elle été formée de deux ailes et, sur la pierre reposait, scellée à celle-ci par du métal, son épée de guerrier, enfin, celle de la constellationniste était au sommet de la guilde, là ou le toit était ouvert, sur celle-ci chaque esprit avait gravé de son pouvoir son symbole et une étoile la surmontait la nuit, cadeau du roi des esprit pour protéger sa très chère amie.


End file.
